


FE:A: the shipping sentence drabble edition

by LittleLinor



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of random awakening ships in 1 sentence drabble format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr for the one sentence meme. This was first generation only; I'll probably add more ships and the second generation later.

“See,” she laughs, pulling back from his lips and shifting her hips on his lap until he’s forced to undo his elegant but all too stuffy collar, “I told you this would be fun too.”

_______

He is, perhaps, the one man who doesn’t stare at her dance with a hint of arousal; instead, his fascination is with her life, its fragineless, the more intricate dance of her muscles and blood, but most of all, the fact that she is there at all; when she lands with a last flourish, he gives her a smile, one that is smaller and softer than his usual, and she knows he will go into battle with the will to come back to her.

______

The arrangement, she finds, works much better than she would have expected: she still enjoys having people serve her, they are both playful enough to only see it as a game, and as for Gaius, well, she really should have known he preferred to use his tongue.

______

“Don’t worry, Darling,” she purrs as her hands tighten lacings and pull on the fabric at Lissa’s chest to make it puff out, “your looks and brightness would outshine any of those so-called ‘ladies’ you’re comparing yourself to.”

______

“Padre should totally wear the dress on the wedding day, he’s already used to white, it wouldn’t make a difference,” and Sully’s laugh is too strong for Libra to even think of feeling offended.

________

“Think about it if you ever want to repay me, Blue,” he says with a smile that’s just a bit too honest to be a smirk, “that’s one thing I don’t ever go stealing.”

______

He knows she’s probably seen it more than he ever could over her life, but when he finds her looking bored yet one more time and he catches her hands with an amused “Maybe Gregor go around the world a second time, yes?” her eyes shine brighter than he thinks they could.


	2. First generation second round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First generation, second batch. I included pairings for those who weren't self-explanatory.  
> Next chapter will be some second gen.

She might be the only human from whom she would accept such a gesture, but there is something soothing about Cordelia’s hand, combing and lightly scratching behind her ear.

______

((Gaius/sweets))

He stuffs a small honey candy in his mouth before each battle; not only does the rush make him hyperaware and unusually efficient, he figures if he has to die, he’d rather do it with at least one of his senses singing comforting things to him (he’s not sure anyone else will).

______

The day Sumia all but waltzes into camp with a bright smile on her face and starts babbling excitedly to Robin about how her flower told her she and the bright, lovely, intimidating Cordelia could actually be friends, she doesn’t have the courage to walk in on them and dismiss the fortune, but has to fight hard not to pick a flower herself for the rest of that day.

______

((Lizbians gets requested quite a lot))

It’s not that she’s possessive, she tells herself night after night, it’s just that none of these men have what it takes to give Lissa the love, attention and worship she deserves.

_

She lets oiled fingers comb through Lissa’s hair, brush over her skin, whispers reassurances close to her ear: no matter how much or how little artifice she puts into her appearance, her true beauty still shines through.

______

She does her best not to see the Ylisseans as tools, but even that is not enough to stop her if she needs their help to free her lady.

______

((Libra/Nowi))  
The longer he spends with her, the more he understands that she of all people knows the pain of being left behind; it is her brightness in the face of transiance, however, that allows him to finally let go of that fear and pain and give all he has in the present, for her, but for their child, too.

______

((Gregor/Cherche))  
Being so high in the sky is still not something he can do without trembling, but he has faith that Cherche doesn’t mind, just like she doesn’t seem to mind the arm wrapped, clinging, around her waist.


End file.
